hallmark_channel_the_heart_of_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Forever My Girl
Story In Saint Augustine, Louisiana, Josie is left at the altar by her fiance Liam. Eight years later, Liam is a successful country singer. The day after a concert in New Orleans, Liam learns that Mason, one of his groomsmen from the wedding, has been killed in a car accident. Liam returns to St. Augustine and attends Mason's funeral. Although Liam attempts to be discreet, Josie recognizes him. After Mason's burial, Josie approaches Liam and punches him in the stomach. Liam stays with his father, Pastor Brian, although his father is bitter that Liam never kept in contact after becoming famous.. Casts * Alex Roe as Liam Page * Jessica Rothe as Josie Page * Abby Ryder Fortson as Billy Page * Travis Tritt as Walt * Peter Cambor as Sam * Gillian Vigman as Doris * Judith Hoag as Dr. Whitman * Tyler Riggs as Jake * John Benjamin Hickey as Pastor Brian Page * Morgan Alexandria as Kiera * Lauren Gros as Laura * Terayle Hill as Mason * James Rackley as Johnny * Divina Cook as Mrs. Boudreaux * Jason Davis as Mr. Guillory * Adam Drescher as Freddy * Whitney Goin as Vivian * Cody Alan as Cody Alan * Jacob Yakob as Reporter #1 * Amy Meridith as Female Concierge * Keila J. Brown as AT&T Worker * Ian Gregg as AT&T Worker #2 * Rita Glynn as Lydia * Rhoda Griffis as Mrs. Quinn * Catherine Dyer as Ellen * Caitlin Harris as Loretta * G. Peter King as Pat * John Gordon as Flight Attendant * Fayrouz Naciri as Liam's Mom Page * Arielle Bowden as Sara * Rich Maresco as Helicopter Pilot * Erik Bello as Bodyguard * Alex Huff as Bigger Kid * Emmie Hunter as Lucy * Lillian Ellen Jones as Molly * Bella Lotz as Clementine * Reuben Baker as Parent (uncredited) * Locklyn Black as Rosie (uncredited) * Graeme Buffenbarger as Wedding Guest (uncredited) * Gabriel Butler as Adam (uncredited) * Raphael Dante' Carr Jr. as School Kid (uncredited) * Sonny Durham as Young Liam Page (uncredited) * Sharon Frank as Ya Ya Sister (uncredited) * Barbara Hawkins-Scott as Lydia's Mom (uncredited) * Julie Ivey as Carol (uncredited) * Perry Johnson as Parent (uncredited) * Sawyer Jones as Wedding Guest (uncredited) * Debi Kimsey as Ya Ya (uncredited) * Shane Donovan Lewis as School Bully (uncredited) * Sage Mayer as Wedding Guest (uncredited) * Monica Mears as Flight Attendant (uncredited) * Timothy D. Montjoy as Wedding Guest (uncredited) * Lindsey Moser as Shelly (uncredited) * Ryan Newton as Concert Patron (uncredited) * Anthony Vance Pierce as Fine Dining & Jazz Dinner Affair (uncredited) * Anniston Price as Sam's Daughter (uncredited) * Tinsley Price as Sam's Daughter (uncredited) * Patti Schellhaas as Upscale Hotel Guest (uncredited) * Bradley Van Vugt as Young Liam Page (uncredited) * Josh Ventura as David Conner (uncredited) Trivia * Notes # Gallery Category:Forever My Girl Characters Category:Forever My Girl Male Characters Category:Forever My Girl Female Characters Category:Forever My Girl Page Family Category:Forever My Girl Animals & Pets Category:Forever My Girl Animals & Pets Male Category:Forever My Girl Animals & Pets Female Category:Movies